


Stuck In Colder Weather

by penguin97



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin97/pseuds/penguin97
Summary: I don't even know what this is. All I know is I got the idea from hearing Zac Brown Band's "Colder Weather" (yes, that's where the title came from, but I've already said I suck at titles) on the radio (listen, country music is like the best music to listen to if you need a story idea imo). I guess it's me trying to write some slight angst, but it's not really even that great? I don't know but I'm posting it anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. All I know is I got the idea from hearing Zac Brown Band's "Colder Weather" (yes, that's where the title came from, but I've already said I suck at titles) on the radio (listen, country music is like the best music to listen to if you need a story idea imo). I guess it's me trying to write some slight angst, but it's not really even that great? I don't know but I'm posting it anyway.

_ “Hey, Kel,” Hope’s shaky, slightly slurred voice said. “Look, I know you’re mad at me, and you probably have every right to be. I don’t even remember what we were arguing about, but I know I was probably being an idiot about it,” she admitted. “Carli said I needed to give you space, and I’m trying, but I really want you to come home, Kel, we both do. You can ignore me if you want, that’s fine, I get it. But I just want you to know I love you so fucking much, and I’m sorry. Come home soon, okay?” _

Kelley listened to the voicemail from the night before over and over. From the sound of Hope’s voice, it seemed the older woman was slightly drunk, which worried the defender. Hope never drank to the point of getting drunk. The fact that the voicemail indicated she had had a few drinks was a sign she was hurting more than she had let on before Kelley had left.

The defender sighed, laying her head in her hands. She knew what argument her girlfriend was talking about. One of her friends was getting married in Georgia, and Kelley was attending. It wouldn’t have been a problem, except one of her ex’s was also going to be there, and Hope was (albeit completely irrationally) worried about her interacting with her ex. Which was completely stupid, because Kelley was absolutely in love with Hope and Carli, and she would never leave them for anyone, and she had assured them both of that multiple times. 

Carli had agreed easily, because she knew the younger woman wouldn’t leave them. But Hope was Hope, and had been stubborn and entirely against Kelley going to the wedding, which led to a fight, and Kelley left for Georgia a few days earlier than planned. And the defender had enjoyed herself over the two weeks she had been there. She got to visit her family, and the wedding and reception were beautiful. And okay, maybe Hope did have a point, because her ex was just a little  _ too _ handsy, but once Kelley made it clear she loved her girlfriends and had no intentions of leaving them, everything else was fine.

Except now she was stuck in Denver, Colorado, in some shitty motel because her connecting flight to Seattle was cancelled because of a major snowstorm that had hit the city. Sometimes she really hated traveling. All though, it was sort of her own fault because she had booked a flight back to Seattle almost immediately after hearing the older woman’s voicemail, and it was a few days earlier than planned. She hadn’t told Hope and Carli she was coming back yet, which was probably a good thing, now that she thought about it. 

Kelley sighed, going to her contacts. She found Hope’s name, and before she could rethink her decision, she tapped the number, calling her girlfriend.

“Kel?” Hope asked hesitantly upon answering.

“Yeah, it’s me,” the defender replied.

The keeper sighed in relief on the end of the line. “I’m so sorry, Kel. I was stupid and I should have trusted you,” she rushed out. 

“Hope, stop, you were right,” Kelley interrupted.

“No, I wasn’t,” the older woman replied. “I was wrong. Babe, I know you love us, and I know you wouldn’t leave us,” she stated profusely. “I should have trusted you. But I was being stubborn and wouldn’t listen.”

The younger woman laughed, leaning back into the bed. “Did Carli kick your ass into gear after I left?” she asked.

Hope groaned dramatically. “Yeah, I didn’t hear anything except for how stupid I was for three days,” she confirmed. “She’s always been the most reasonable one in this relationship,” she muttered.

“Yeah, she has,” Kelley agreed. “Are you done apologizing that you’ll listen to me now?” she questioned.

“Yeah, I’m listening.” 

“You were right about my ex,” the defender stated. “She was a little too handsy during the ceremony, and at the reception afterwards. I guess because I was there alone she figured I was available or something,” she explained. “But once I made it perfectly clear I was still with you guys, she backed off. She didn’t talk to me for the rest of the night, but I made my point.” 

“Kel, I still shouldn’t ha-” Hope tried to interject, but the younger woman cut her off.

“No, let me finish. You had a good point. But Hope, you know I would  _ never _ leave you guys like that,” Kelley continued. “I love you two, and only you two. There is  _ nothing _ that would ever make me leave you,” she swore.

The older woman sighed. “I know. I was being an idiot, and next time I’ll listen to you,” she promised.

“Good,” Kelley responded. “Next time I’ll take your concerns a bit more seriously.”

“I don’t blame you though,” Hope admitted. “I was being a little irrational about the whole thing.”

The defender scoffed. “Just a little?” she teased.

“Fine, maybe I overreacted,” Hope relented.

“Hey, who are you talking to?” Kelley heard Carli ask in the background.

“Kelley,” Hope admitted reluctantly. “I’m putting it on speaker, Kel,” she added.

“I thought I said to give her space?” the midfielder questioned.

“I called her,” Kelley interjected. “Don’t be mad at her, I called this time.”

“Okay. How was the wedding?” Carli asked.

“It was good,” the defender replied. “I had a lot of fun. There were some small problems with my ex, but after I made it clear I was still in a committed relationship, she backed off,” she explained. “I guess Hope was sort of right to be just a tiny bit worried,” she teased.

“I’m never living this down am I?” the keeper grumbled.

“No, you’re not,” Carli answered. “But we still love you, even if you do overreact sometimes.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hope said.

Kelley laughed. “Come on, babe, you know we’re just giving you a hard time,” she replied.

“I know. You’re just lucky I love you guys,” Hope retorted. “When are you coming home?” she asked.

The defender sighed. “It’ll be a few days still,” she answered vaguely. “But I’m coming home, I promise.”

“Okay, good, we miss you,” the keeper replied quietly.

Kelley smiled. “I miss you guys, too. I’ll be home soon.”

“Alright, we’ll let you go,” Carli said. “I’m sure you want to get as much time in with your family as possible.”

“Yeah, of course,” Kelley replied, deciding not to reveal that she wasn’t in Georgia anymore. “I’ll call you guys later,” she promised. “Love you both.”

“Love you too, Kel,” the other two echoed, before they ended the call.

Kelley sighed, laying down across the bed. She couldn’t wait to get back home to Seattle.

* * *

 

The next afternoon, Kelley was able to get her flight to Seattle. After a three hour flight and a cab ride that took the better part of an hour, she was finally walking into the living of the house she had called home for the last year. 

She was just setting her carryon bag down when Hope appeared. “Kel?” the older woman asked, surprised.

“Yeah,” Kelley said, but couldn’t get anything else out before she was engulfed in a tight embrace.

“I’m never letting you leave for a long period of time pissed off again,” Hope mumbled.

The defender laughed, wrapping her arms around the taller woman. “I won’t let it happen again, either,” she promised.

“Kelley?” Carli said confusedly from the bottom of the staircase.

“Yeah, I’m home,” the defender confirmed as she untangled herself from Hope’s grasp.

The midfielder moved to wrap the smaller woman in a hug of her own. “We thought you weren’t coming back for a few more days?” she questioned.

Kelley shrugged. “I got Hope’s voicemail the other night, and decided I should come home,” she explained. “Plus, I missed you guys too much, and I was in Georgia a few days earlier than planned,” she reasoned.

“You didn’t have to come home early,” Hope argued. “I was kind of drunk that night and shouldn’t have even left that message.”

“I know, but I wanted to come back,” the defender stated. “And I was slightly worried about you after hearing that voicemail,” she admitted. “You never drink to the point of even being the slightest bit drunk. I just wanted to know you were okay,” she explained.

Hope pulled the smaller woman into another hug. “I’m okay,” she promised, placing a kiss on the defender’s temple. “I’m okay. I’m really happy you’re back.”

“We both are,” Carli agreed.

Kelley nodded. “I would have been here yesterday, but there as a snowstorm and my flight was cancelled,” she replied.

“You’re here now,” the midfielder pointed out.

“Yeah, that’s all that matters,” Hope added.

Kelley leaned further into the taller woman. “I know it’s not super late, but I stayed in a really crappy motel and didn’t get a lot of sleep,” she started. “And I haven’t eaten a whole lot today, but I don’t really care. Can we just go lay down?” she asked. “I really missed you guys.”

Carli laughed while Hope smiled. “Yeah, that sounds perfect,” the keeper answered, the midfielder nodding in agreement.

The three of them slept through the night peacefully for the first time since Kelley had left. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review if you'd like! I like hearing feedback, it gives me motivation to write, and I just really love hearing your guys' thoughts.


End file.
